smg4_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SMG3
Dr. SuperMarioGlitchy3 or Glithree or Gli3 or SMG3 or Asshat is a 114-year-old and the crazy/evil rival to Glitchy and the main antagonist of the SMG4 universe. He is his Indigo-Black wearing criminal doppelganger and oldest foe (besides ???) that plans on surpassing his rival in terms of popularity/attention and ruining Glitchy's YouTube career and Blooper Videos. He is SMG1's older brother and is smart by the SMG4 universe's standards, but he has done some dumb things and he comes across as crazy and unhinged; this makes him unpredictable, interesting, and charming. SMG3 may come up with devilishly cunning and ambitious plans but the execution of them is laughable. He has a Negative form that he can transform into called Negative SMG3 and Dr. Negative SMG3 (when he's being a therapist). He's usually bested pretty easily by the heroes and is rarely taken seriously, no matter how threatening this guy is, he will always be a petty sociopathic immature brat, even his good plans are downright hilarious. He's also gotten just as close to actually killing SMG4 and Mario, and his plans at their best can be very destructive, as shown in his creation of Ztar. A lot of his failures are due to errors on his part. He's been a longtime friend of Drill Finger. SMG3 has the Engineer Voice from Team Fortress 2. He used to be a friend of Bowser but abandoned him after he gave up his evil ways. SMG3 now helps Drill Finger and his allies kidnap Henry and Samantha and destroy SMG4 and his friends. Even SMG3's friends followed him as their new ruler, SMG3 is a huge fan of evil stuff. He also has a brother named SMG1. He is one of the most frequently fought enemies of SMG4 during his adventures. He's found in a lot of areas and sounds very similar to the Toddler. SMG3 was first discovered trying to copy SMG4's videos because he used to look up to SMG4. Being an ex-fan of him, SMG3 was inspired by his comedy since he himself has a very bad sense of humor and could not attain game or gain an audience, and now SMG3 became a worthless insecure jerk (and slightly tsundere) and tries to kill him because he can't do anything life changing. He (and Wario) are the people responsible for turning Waluigi back to normal at the end of War of the Fat Italians 2018. He lives in a massive colossal fortress located in an unknown realm, and his best friend is Nintendofan996 (Nintendofan997's doppelganger). He also earned a psychiatric degree before the events of SMG4 VS SMG3. He also won a Mushroom Kingdom award for most outstanding citizen during the events of SMG4: Mario's Late!, contradictory to Baldi's belief. Physical Appearance Being the poser to Glitchy, SMG3 is slightly the opposite of SMG4 in terms of appearance, though it's heavily suggested that SMG3's original color code (before he started copying SMG4) was very different to SMG4's. His shirt and cap are of a darker blue (indigo) color, while his overalls and shoes are black, also retaining gold buttons. His Garry's Mod model shows a skull emblem on his cap. SMG3's eyes are the color red because of his rage and has white buttons on his overalls. As a doctor he's been shown to wear glasses. Personality At his first appearances, SMG3 appears to be an incompetent villain, using useless tricks to defeat his foes, with very little success. In his later appearances, he begins to show a much darker personality, now that he was promoted to main antagonist. Despite appearing to be even eviler, he continues to exhibit his inepitude and will usually try to do something unusual to save himself, most of the time hurting himself in the process, yet protecting or enabling himself to escape successfully. He sometimes helps out Bowser with his evil plans, but only to kill SMG4 since SMG3 doesn't care about anyone but himself. SMG3 seems to be a show-off towards Bowser whenever they bother with something they think they are better than one another at. He hates Bowser and his idiocy just as much as everyone else. And is apparently appalled by Mario's kidnapping of Princess Peach. Ironically he was also disgusted when Enzo asked him to kill Mario simply for ruining his birthday, even stating that Enzo was going too far. He always seems to want to do everything to destroy Glitchy and killing everyone in his path that defends SMG4. Although being evil, he still seems to like Justin Bieber. This has been pointed out in a various amount of episodes, and shows that he's gay in a stereotypical manner and he's wished to be Justin Bieber's girlfriend. He's a sociopathic troll that is evil for the sake of being evil; having dedicated his life to killing/one-upping SMG4; just because he was caught ripping off the latter. At his worst, he can be rather unstable, often speaks Angrish (it's really easy to anger him), he is hostile to pretty much everyone, he flaunts his evil nature quite frequently. He's a great schemer but often doesn't think things through as he never seems to plan for the consequences of his actions. However, aside from his evil traits and stints as the villain, SMG3 has proven he can be as much as a bumbling, goofy dork as his rival, and is shown having and found doing normal hobbies, including eating Kentucky Fried Chicken (KFC), taking long naps, reading Justin Bieber magizines, even starting a club for bad guys. Even when he's a threat he gives off this vibe of being a Sitcom Arch-Nemesis, especially when antagonizing SMG4. He even enjoys parties. Powers SMG3 seems to have magic powers and uses sorcery on his enemies. Some of them include: *Illusionism (Crystal Funhouse) *Creating light sabers and other weapons and structures like arenas in (Smg3's plan to destroy Smg4 because he felt like it) & 99% idiot) *Shooting purple energy sphere blasts *Blasting people with purple spear lances *Teleportation *Nightmare Stone *Resurrection *Wizard's Magic Wand **Can use magic with it **Can transform others with it **Can turn anything into anything else basically **Can shoot magic lightning bolts *Turning into Negative SuperMarioGlitchy3 **A transformation of SMG3. He is a super-charged version of himself colored in a photo-negative color scheme, and is activated when he is extremely angry over something. In this form he has the power to fly and shoot electric bolt projectiles. **Crystal Funhouse: This form first made a minor appearance in this blooper, when SMG3 takes over the Castle and puts the gang in another black room. **Spells n' Wiztards: This form appeared again in this episode. SMG3 turns into when he gets angry, because he lost a contest in this blooper and turns into Negative SMG3 following a mistake invoked by SMG4 saying they could still be best friends. He is then defeated by SMG4 shortly thereafter. Trivia *SuperMarioGlitchy3 with his crazy-preparedness appears to be (at certain times) smarter than Glitchy in the series, but is also gay whereas Glitchy has clarified that he himself is not actually gay (further proof is in War of the Fat Italians 2014. The Gay Sex challenge shows Mario might be gay because he went on with the challenge, while SMG4 was pretty freaked out by the challenge and in super mario 64 bloopers: S.M.G club he punched Mario away when he tried to dance with him). *Despite usually being a bumbling, comedic villain, the episodes where SMG3 is the antagonist, or is responsible for another threat, are played seriously enough and the damage and mayhem done thanks to him shows that SMG3 actually can be incredibly dangerous (unlike Bowser), even through his incompetence. He also proves that when he puts his mind to it and acts with his wits about him, he can be a genuinely evil villain. Albeit, most of the time, he's as much of a goofy dork as SMG4. *He has a YouTube account, just like TheAwesomeMario, but he has only uploaded one video: "SM64 Bloopers: The Perfect Plan". *In SMG4: War Of The Fat Italians 2018, it is revealed that he has achieved a psychiatrist degree before he went crazy and evil. Appearances *Super Mario World Longplay *New Super Mario Bros. DS Longplay *Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Longplay (cameo) *Super Mario Sunshine Longplay *Super Mario 64 DS Longplay *Super Mario Galaxy Longplay *Super Luigi Galaxy Longplay *Super Mario Galaxy 2 Longplay *Mario Kart Wii Longplay (cameo) *New Super Mario Bros. Wii Longplay *Super Mario 3D Land Longplay *Luigi's Mansion Longplay *New Super Mario Bros. U Longplay *New Super Luigi U Longplay *Super Mario Bros. 3 Longplay *New Super Mario Bros. 2 Longplay *Super Mario Longplay Special: 5th Anniversary (cameo) *Luigi's Mansion 2: Dark Moon Longplay *Super Mario 3D World Longplay Video Game Appearances *SMG4: The Beat 'em Up! Game (Final Boss) Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Major Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Bad Guys Category:NEET